


Alone Time

by Tommy10k



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Dom/Sub, Slight orgasm dely/denial, Trans 10k, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommy10k/pseuds/Tommy10k
Summary: Request from/gift for a friend(Trans Masc) 10k and Vasquez have a little fun during some alone timeThis has no plot they just fuck





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend _just_  
>  got into ZN and he really ships these two (and I kinda do too now) and he wanted me to do this cause there is only one other fic for them, which is an awesome fic by the way, it’s most of the reason why I ship them too
> 
> He also helped me out in a game we play so this is kinda repayment for that

# Alone Time

10k is laying flush against a cot, panting loudly with every movement between his legs, his thighs are trembling around Vasquez’s head. They had been like this for an hour, Vasquez teasing 10k till he’s just about to tip over the edge before pulling him back.

Vasquez feels fingers curling in his short hair as he flicked his tongue across the younger man’s clit, sucking it harshly. Tightening his grip on 10k’s thighs he edges himself forwards, elevating 10k’s hips higher up. He tugs softly on 10k’s inner lips, thrusting his tongue against his pussy.

10k lets out a choked moan, gasping loudly. His hips stuttering into Vasquez’s mouth. “Ah—Fuck!”

Vasquez grins slightly, dragging his teeth across 10k’s clit. He pulled away for a moment, relishing in the whine that 10k let out. His fingers trail along 10k’s thighs, his thumb rubbing in slow circles on his clit as he slipped a finger inside of him.

“Feel good?” Vasquez asks, placing kisses along 10k’s inner thighs, occasionally sucking a bruise into the soft skin. He already knows the answer but making 10k talk when he was way past words always does it for him. Vasquez slips another finger into him, enjoying how 10k tightened up around him, throwing his head back with a drawn out moan.

“Yes! So—so good! Please, don’t stop, please, please, please!” 10k moans, jerking his hips down onto Vasquez’s fingers. Vasquez couldn’t help the smirk that was growing across his face. He was positively wrecking 10k and the other was letting him.

It had been so long since they had a chance for a good fuck, 10k was to worried about being interrupted and Vasquez didn’t want to push him into sex. 10k is loud and sensitive and it embarrasses the fuck out of the younger when he makes too much noise. Even if the noises he makes are some of the most gorgeous things Vasquez has ever heard.

Vasquez curled his fingers upwards, relishing in the high-pitched gasp that came from the dark haired boys mouth. 10k’s hips roll down onto his fingers, riding them eagerly. Vasquez lets him, he can feel his cock twitching against the zipper of his jeans, he really should’ve taken them off when they started but he was a little too eager to think about that. It was more important for Vasquez to get between 10k’s thighs than to relieve himself.

_Far more important._

“Fu-uck!” 10k curses, bucking his hips up as Vasquez grinds the heel of his palm against 10k’s clit, in time with the fingers moving inside of him, pressing heavily against his g-spot. This gets a loud shout and 10k’s body arches against the bed.

Vasquez rises till he’s nose-to-nose with 10k, fingers still rubbing circles inside of him, making 10k moan and twitch. Vasquez grinds his jean clad cock against the back of 10k’s bare thigh. 

“You want me in you? Want me to fuck your pretty little pussy? Fill your cunt with my cock? Make you cum until you can’t anymore? Wreck you?” Vasquez growls softly against 10k’s lips, pressing a long, tongue filled kiss. 10k whimpers at the taste of himself on Vasquez’s tongue, making sinful little noises as their tongues slide together. 10k throws one arm around Vasquez’s shoulders to keep him close.

When Vasquez pulls away a long string of saliva connects their mouths before snapping. 10k looks utterly fucked out. His cheeks are red, his eyes are glossy and unfocused, kiss bitten, spit slick lips spill moan after moan. Vasquez grinds the heel of his palm into 10k’s clit just to watch his eyes roll back and his mouth drop open.

Vasquez pulls away suddenly, leaving 10k empty. 10k whines at the loss but the whine turns into a moan as Vasquez grabs his chin roughly with one hand and forces him to lick his fingers clean. He sucks on the digits obediently, licking in between the fingers and nipping the pads softly. 10k looks at him with hooded eyes, bucking his hips against Vasquez’s thigh. 

“You look so handsome like this. Aren’t you such a good boy?” Vasquez mummers, watching 10k for a moment before sitting back on his heels to reach behind him. Grabbing 10k’s backpack he searches the first pocket for what they need. 

A palm size bottle of lube and a short string of condoms. One of them will need to hunt for some more soon. Vasquez isn’t sure how many 10k has stashed in his backpack—or in Vasquez’s backpack—but soon they won’t have anymore. They are even running a bit low on lube too. First drugstore Vasquez sees he’s gonna search it for what they need. Especially if they get more ‘alone time’ anytime soon. And since they’ve been getting separated from the others more often lately they might.

10k’s whining brings him back to the present situation though. Spreading his legs just a little wider he reaches one hand out to grab at Vasquez’s belt to tug him forwards.

“Pants off, please.” 10k actually sounds a bit cheeky given how out of breath he is. “I’d like to be fucked today, sir.”

Vasquez groans softly. Damn this kid knows how to push his buttons and get him going. Still he shucks off his jeans, stripping himself of his underwear too. 10k spreads his legs further to welcome Vasquez in between them. 

With 10k’s knees in either side of Vasquez’s hips he lubes up his fingers. It never hurts to have a little more slick when they do this. After making sure his fingers are coated, Vasquez presses them into 10k.

“Fuck—I don’t nee—Oh!” 10k manages out, jerking his hips up into his hand. “Just fuck me! Please!”

Vasquez hums in false contemplation, taking a bit longer to prep the younger thoroughly. By the time he is done 10k is gasping for breath again in the most beautiful way. This time 10k doesn’t protest when Vasquez pulls his fingers away, instead he crosses his ankles behind Vasquez’s back. Urging him forwards.

“Hold on a second, lemme get a condom on. Aren’t you impatient?” Vasquez teases, but he can’t help the smile creeping onto his face, 10k just rolls his eyes at him. Sticking his tongue out. 

“It’s—hah—it’s your fault for getting me all worked up.” 10k pants out, his chest flushed a very pretty pink that crept up his neck and onto his cheeks. “I _need_ you in me. Now please.”

“Maybe I should wait a bit, you seem a little too impatient actually. Don’t want you to cum too soon, now do we.” That’s a lie, it’s not like they haven’t tried that before. Making either him or 10k so oversensitive they cum more times than they can count. Hell its not like they haven’t done the opposite either. It’s kinda fun to drag out sex until one of them is begging but it’s not like they usually have the time. But not tonight, no he wants 10k now.

“Don’t—just please, please fuck me. I make me cum on your cock. Make me forget my name. Fuck, I want you to make me scream. I ne—“ 

Vasquez cuts him off by nudging his cockhead against 10k’s entrance. 10k whines loudly, trying to get Vasquez in him sooner with short bucks of his hips and his ankles pulling him closer. Vasquez quickly decides against teasing the younger any further and jerks forward just a enough to breach him. 10k lets out a moan of encouragement, grabbing onto Vasquez’s wrists for purchase.

“Finally!” 10k moans, pressing his heels into Vasquez’s back to get him in further. “Thought I was gonna die before you fucked me!”

“Wouldn’t let that happen to you. You know I treat you good.” Vasquez mutters, pressing his lips against 10k’s throat before thrusting in slowly. Inch by inch, Vasquez makes sure to take his time, even with thorough preparation it’s still a stretch that isn’t always pleasant, the last thing he wants is to hurt 10k. 

When Vasquez bottoms out 10k is panting, his head thrown back against the cot. Sweat clings to both of their bodies and Vasquez presses their chests together to claim 10k’s lips. Vasquez’s teeth tug on his bottom lip and he relishes in the gasp as he starts to thrust.

It’s starts slow, pulling back no more than a an inch or two before shoving back forwards. The rhythm is slow so 10k can get used to the feeling but soon it isn’t enough.

“Faster—faster please!” 10k groans out, his nails dragging down Vasquez’s biceps. 

Who is Vasquez to deny him such a pretty request? With one hand moving to hold 10k’s hips, Vasquez speeds up. Pulling out nearly all the way before slamming back in.

10k nearly screams when he does, arching off the cot. Vasquez keeps up the punishing speed, making 10k squirm and shake. It’s not long till it becomes too much for him though, the tight heat surrounding his cock and 10k’s nails digging into his shoulders now. He can feel his orgasm coiling in his gut as his thrust start to get more frantic.

One of 10k’s hands reach between them to rub his clit in search of his own release. It’s not long after does Vasquez feel 10k convulse around him as he cums.

“Vasquez!” 10k moans out, rolling his hips down to ride out his orgasm. Vasquez groans in response, he knows it won’t be long until he cums as well.

Adjusting his gripe on the younger’s hips, Vasquez searches for his own release with reckless abandon, 10k’s teeth latch onto his collarbone and his hips buck up to meet every thrust. Before he knows it, he’s cumming, seeing stars his pelvis stutters in 10k as he groans as his own orgasm hits him like a truck and leaves hot pleasure coursing through his veins. He slowly stops moving inside of 10k and just holds him, panting.

They both lay still for a moment before Vasquez pulls out slowly as 10k groans at the feeling of being empty. Vasquez takes a moment to pull off the used condom and tie it before throwing it to the side to deal with later, before he then lays down on his side beside 10k.

Vasquez really takes a moment to watch the other, taking in the sight of his panting chest littered with dark hickies to the blissed out smile gracing his lips and the mess of his dark hair hiding closed eyes. 

“Good?” Vasquez asks, throwing an arm over 10k to pull him closer to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Better than good—think I died ‘n went t’ heaven ’mm doin’ so good.” 10k mumbles, pressing himself closer to Vasquez. “Bout you?”

Vasquez lets out a quiet laugh, smiling as he kisses 10k’s dark hair. “Perfect, I’m doing perfect.”

“Mmm, that’s good... real good.” He yawns, snuggling closer. Vasquez decides to let 10k rest for a bit while he enjoys the moment of calm. The peace won’t last forever but hopefully it can last a little longer. Just long enough for them to cuddle at least.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different from my usually writing style but I think it’s decent/in character but eh... maybe not idk. I may do more for this ship, right now I’m still working on TBBWaTLM (which I need to edit the latest chapter still and it should be done soon) so anymore one shots won’t be any time soon unless my friend goads me into writing more...
> 
> But yeah, hope y’all enjoyed this!!!


End file.
